Two Rights, a Left, Then Over the Cliff
by R.Rettler
Summary: The group of trapped boys have proven to not be the most agreeable people in the past. Teresa wants to make sure that when she goes to the Glade, nothing bad will happen to her. A month prior to her and Thomas leaving, Teresa sends Poppy to the Glade to see what happens when a girl is introduced to the population. Short story
1. Chapter 1

She was running through the desert, full speed, with hot wind in her hair. There was nothing on the horizon. No mountains, buildings, cars, planes, or trains off in the distance, just dry tan dirt with waves of heat going up. A loud screech sounded behind her. She focused ahead, knowing the type of monster that chased behind. Suddenly mud sucked her feet underground, trapping her in place. The monster roared hungrily as it saw its prey stop. She screamed. The Monster neared. She twisted and turned with every effort to free herself of the mud that was sucking her further and further down. The thunderous scuttle of eight legs stopped at the edge of the quick sand and the monster screeched once more. The girl turned, faced the mutated creature made of animal, insect, and machine. Her mouth hung agape to scream in terror, but not a sound came out.

Teresa shook her feverishly then, "Poppy! Poppy wake up!" she yelled at her.

Sweat and tears of terror poured down Poppy's face as Teresa snapped her awake. Her breathing was quick and irregular, panic pumped through her heart, and the undeniable sensation of sick began to pile in her stomach.

"It was just a nightmare," Teresa cooed to her, "you don't look so good though. I'll take you to the Medical Wing, come on."

"T-th-there was a spider," Poppy tried to push out while gulping breaths. "I was in-in the desert. There was n-no no one."

"You're ok," Teresa said as she put an arm around Poppy's waist and helped her out of her sweat soaked bed. "There are no spiders."

Poppy leaned more and more on Teresa as she helped her down the halls and through the dark facility. Fear and panic from the nightmare started to ware off and was being replaced with nausea and fatigue. "I don't feel good," Poppy muttered, clutching her stomach.

"Almost there, Poppy." Teresa muttered nervously.

The lights in the hallways were out or dimmed, giving the building a dull ominous feel. As they walked, Poppy became less able to stand or move her legs properly. _Something's wrong,_ she thought. They had passed the hall for the Medical wing two turns ago, and she could feel the panic building in Teresa.

"Where-?" Was all that came out of Poppy's mouth as Teresa dragged her forward. Her mind and body starting to completely disconnect.

Teresa snapped, "Shut it." She whispered irritated.

Poppy's mind became anxious as her vision blurred completely, and her body became completely unresponsive. She heard the swing of a door open. Tereasa heaved Poppy a few steps into the dark room and then let her fall heavily to the ground. Poppy's head caught a sharp corner in the darkness, and she let out a yelp of pain.

"Shut up." Teresa hissed angrily again, giving her a swift kick in the side. "If they're going to kill or rape a girl on site, I want to know about it before I get sent up." She muttered through clenched teeth.

Poppy rolled onto her back and groaned at the grogginess and pain. Teresa's comment was making less sense with every passing moment. _Something is wrong,_ her mind persisted through the fog. _Get up!_ It urged her, getting further away. _RUN!_ But Poppy's body slumped unconscious to the cold tile, and darkness escorted her into another nightmare.

* * *

 **Hello! So, I'm new to the Maze Runner series (just finished reading the books!) and couldn't help but want to make a little fan-fiction on an idea I had. I feel like the attitudes toward a girl from a group of boys that hadn't seen one their entire lives (from their knowledge) was a bit too tame. This will be a short, violent-ish (but nothing too crazy!) story, Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The box crashed to the top of the shaft, at the ground floor of the Glade. The boys huddled around the opening as their leader, Alby, stepped forward and looked down to see the unplanned arrival of a new Greenie. He gave the body a quizzical look before turning to his right and gesturing for his friend and advisor, Newt, to come over.

"Something wrong?" Newt asked as he limped closer.

"Look for yourself," Alby said. Newt stepped closer to the box and looked down. At the bottom of the floor was a body, with pale skin and drying blood streak across her face and neck. Newt jumped back at the sight.

"That's a shucking girl!" He exclaimed loudly. The surrounding boys perked up and shuffled in closer with excited whispers and territorial remarks. Everyone's toes hung over the hole so they could get a closer look down into the box and see the body.

"Get the rope," Alby muttered to him, "we'll pull her out. Can't leave her down there."

Newt nodded in agreement and returned a moment later with a long, beaten rope and two other boys by his side. "In case she's heavy." Newt said, eyeing the girl while Minho and Gally got their first look.

Alby took one end of the rope and hopped into the box. He tied her securely around the waist before giving Newt the go ahead to pull her up. The collection of boys waited anxiously, still craning their necks to get a better look as the body began to rise.

The whispering and eager shouts of dominance died down once Newt and Minho each grabbed an arm and hoisted her on to the grass of The Glade. Newt shot Minho a wary look than awkwardly wiped his hands on his pants, trying to rid himself of any germs that might come from a girl.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for the verdict. A bubble of distance formed between them and the girl, in fear of the unknown. Alby climbed out of the box and pushed his way through the thicket of boys and stood next to Newt. "She dead?" He asked simply.

Newt shrugged, "Greenie's breathing. Head's probably jacked though."

Alby looked around at the group of boys surrounding them. "No one touches her, except that Med-jacks!" He bellowed firmly at them.

Poppy heard his words through the thick haze in her mind, and started to stir. Like waking up from a long nap on a hot day, Poppy drowsily felt the grass under her fingertips. The touch bringing back an empty memory with no pictures or noises, just a carefree feeling. She tried to pry her eyes open but was met with both the intense glare of sunlight and a searing pain in her head. A low groan echoed from her throat, as she propped herself up on her elbows, then to a sitting position, and then up to full height. Poppy swayed unsteadily on her legs, trying to shield the sun from her eyes with one hand.

Squinting, she was finally able to grasp her surroundings and quickly began panicking. In front of her were the boys. Boys she knew she had seen somewhere, but couldn't quite place, eyed her suspiciously. Each face screamed at her to be recognized, but no memory ever came. She turned around in the circle, scared and afraid of them all looking at her. Her feet tangled together, and sent her body into the surrounding audience. Alby caught her before she fell, and in her fear, Poppy stood quickly and punched him square in the jaw.

A collective gasp rang through the group, and Poppy knew that was her cue to leave. She turned and ran out of the cluster of boys. Poppy's long stride carried her quickly over the grass land and towards a far wall with a large opening.

"Someone catch her!" Gally yelled from behind.

On his command, the herd of boys started their chase. Poppy's paced quickened and she flew closer to the exit. Her head throbbed in pain, fresh streaks of blood started their decent down her face, and each breath sent a sharp pain down her side. But Poppy knew she couldn't stop. She couldn't be caught by the boys she's seen, but never met.

On they ran, with a set of three boys, led by Minho, setting themselves ahead of the pack. Poppy was ten feet from the opening in the wall when she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder and pull her down. She slammed to the ground.

Minho hopped on top of her and pinned her wrists next to her head. "Cool it, Greenie," he huffed, trying to catch his breath. "Just cool it." He looked up as his friends gathered around them.

"Get off me!" Poppy screamed, getting nervous as more boys surrounded them. "I don't belong here!" She pleaded.

The frantic look in her eyes was one Minho had seen so many boys come into the Glade with. He felt a sudden pang sympathy for the girl he was holding down.

"Relax," he said a little calmer, "We're not gonna hurt you. But you can't go around punching shanks in the face, Greenie." He laughed lightly.

Poppy didn't know how to respond to his nonchalant attitude. Instead she just stared at him, trying to scratch away the curtain holding back all of her memories. _You know him._ Her mind echoed in its own confusion. _You know him._

"Alright! Alright!" She heard the deep voice of Alby boom once more. She twisted her head around on the grass to look in his direction. "Everyone but the Keepers, slim it and get lost!" The hurried feet of approaching boys came to a whining halt in front of Alby. Moans and groans started to echo across the disappointed crowd. Most of the boys kicked the grass and turned halfheartedly, some lingered. "I mean it!" Alby said, "If any of you klunkheads are here in the next 10 seconds, I'm sending each one of you into the Maze."

The non-Keepers hurried away from the area a little faster, leaving Poppy pinned under Minho and Alby in charge.

"Get off her, Minho," Alby huffed.

Minho gave her a wink and hopped off, "She's just jacked outta her mind, Alby. We all were. Go easy on her." He stepped aside and let Alby crouch next to Poppy.

"Do you know who you are?" Alby asked bluntly, not entirely pleased with the ache in his jaw.

Poppy sat up and dragged her forearm across her eyes to wipe away sweat, but was confused when she pulled her arm away and saw blood.

"Poppy?"

"I don't know, Newbie, is that your name or not?" Alby said sternly.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Poppy looked at him and tried to place his face. His dark complexion and harden features wanted to bring forward a memory, the time and day where she had met him, possibly, but the memory was stuck on the other side of her confused mind.

"She needs the med-jacks, Alby, look at her."

Poppy's eyes followed the voice up past Alby's shoulder and into the small group of young men looking down at her. Standing next to Minho with his arms crossed was a boy that made Poppy's heart stutter. _Newt._ The name rang in her head as her mind gave a sigh of relief.

"Good that." Alby sighed. Forgiving her punch to the jaw reluctantly, he stood up to extended a hand down for Poppy.

"I know you," the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

The boys unanimously took a step back from Poppy as her statement sunk in. She realized that she might had made a mistake confessing it, but she stood up and said it again. "I know you," _Newt._ Poppy wanted to say his name, to hear it out loud. She had said it so many times before, even if she couldn't remember doing it.

Newt laughed, "We've never met, Greenie, your head is just jacked."

"No." Poppy said firmly, eying the crowd. "I know you. I've seen your face, I've heard your voice. I know you." Newt's smile faded at the confidence in her voice.

"Where from?" Gally interjected before Newt could respond.

Her confidence dropped, and she gave a sharp sigh. "I don't know," Poppy mumbled. "I recognize all of you. Like," She looked up at the sky and furrowed her brows to try and think of an example, "It's like we've all shared a class or something, but you all sat behind me. I've heard your voices, and seen your faces, but I can't remember what class it was."

The boys gave each other troubled glances. "I'm not supposed to be here," Poppy sent out a weak plea. "Please, you have to listen to me, I need to get out of here. I wasn't supposed to be in that box."

Gally pushed his way to the front of the group and rose to full height, "Yeah, well, when we find a way out, you'll be the first to know, Greenie. Until then," Gally turned to the group of boys, "I say we lock her up. She's already hit Alby, she says she knows all of us like some sort of jacked Griever, she can't be left alone."

 _Griever._ The title sent a shiver down her spine. _Don't say a word about your Grievers,_ her mind whispered.

* * *

 **Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know if you did. Sorry if I did a poor job introducing the boys. I figured that all of you already have a preference for who plays each character, so I skipped the lengthy descriptions and hopefully did an ok job of transitioning in the characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gally's idea on what to do with Poppy wasn't entirely shut down. All of the Keepers were uneasy of the newest member for two reasons. The first one, and the most obvious one, was because she was a girl. After two years of being in the Glade with consistent male newbies, no one had any idea how to handle or act around a girl. The second reason why the Keepers were uneasy of Poppy, was because of her knowledge. She hadn't just said she knew Newt, Poppy said she recognized all of them. But, of all the boys in the Glade, not one of them had even the faintest inkling of Poppy.

Alby took Gally's opinion in to consideration, and agreed that precautions should be taken. Minho had apologized when he was told by Alby to bind Poppy's wrists together and escort her to the top of the Homestead. He locked her in a room while the Glade had a council meeting on what to do, and told her they would come back when it ended.

Poppy tried to piece the together her remaining fragile memories while she sat by the window watching as the light started to disappear from the sky.

 _You know Newt._ Poppy tried to wade through her remaining thoughts and make sense of them.

 _Yes, but how do I know Newt? Technically, I feel like I know all of them._

 _Think. Try to place his face. What about his voice?_

Poppy's head ached from the pressure. She sat down on the only bed and cupped her face in her bound hands. There was a bowl on the nightstand with water in it and a rag for Poppy to wipe off the blood on her face. She grabbed for it, and started rubbing off the grime on her neck.

 _What do you know?_ Her mind stressed, _List it._

"I know I wasn't supposed to be in the box." Poppy started softly, "I know I'll get in trouble for being here. I know I made the Grievers. I know they aren't any good, or meant to be good."

 _Yes, and what else?_

Poppy sighed, "I know Newt, and recognize everyone else."

 _Forget about Newt. Look around you. What else do you know?_

Getting frustrated, she began again. "I know this building is a piece of crap. I know that I'm starving. I know that if I stay here any longer I'll mess things up. I know I have a job to do, but this isn't it. I know I have to get out and how to get out."

 _You know how to get out._

Her eyes went wide, "I know how to get out." Poppy's repeated her last statement quickly, "I know how to get out!" She threw the rag into the bucket and leaped back to the window. The Maze walls were just beginning to grind shut as the last bits of light faded away.

Poppy couldn't help but feel happy. _It'll be easy. They'll let you out tonight after the meeting, then you just have to play it cool and run for the Maze when it opens tomorrow._

Poppy agreed with herself, "I'll run for it tomorrow."

"What's that, Slinthead?"

Spinning on her heels, Poppy snapped around and saw Gally standing there with a raised eyebrow and an untrusting look. "Nothing. Just talking to myself," she said.

Before Gally could reply, Alby and Newt came through the door. Poppy faced her captors awkwardly, and waited to be addressed. Newt came shoulder to shoulder with Gally, and started to explain the verdict.

"Not gonna lie to you, Greenie," he said matter-factually, "the council didn't go over to well. All of us decided that you did break a rule by punching Alby in the face, but only some of us agreed that you needed to be punished for it."

"How was I supposed to know that was a rule, Newt?" His name rolled off her tongue like a first language. Poppy knew that somewhere in the depth of her mind, she knew everything about this boy. But the longer she looked at him, the more it upset her. There was a secret about Newt hiding in her mind that made her want to cry.

Even though sadness was creeping in the cracks of Poppy's heart, Newt had to hold back a budding grin when she said his name. "Exactly, you don't know our rules, which is why we decided it wouldn't be fair to punish you for breaking them."

"However, we've agreed that you need to be watched." Alby said firmly, with a satisfactory nod from Gally.

Poppy lifted her chin, getting defensive. "What's that mean?"

"It means," Newt began again, "that one of us is going to be with you for the next couple days. Just until we can trust you not to hit anyone again or make some klunk move. You'll do what all everyone does when they first get here. Newbie's go through each trade, until they find one that best suits them. You'll start with the Slicers tomorrow, and work your way through until something sticks."

Poppy mulled his words over. This put a dent in her escape plan. _You can't stay here, you'll ruin everything. You have to get out._

She look to Alby instead of Newt, "I'm sorry. But you don't seem to understand. I don't belong here. I need to leave."

Gally folded his arms while the other two eyed each other. "None of us klunking belong here, Greenie. Every Shank in here, including you, doesn't have any memory of who they are or where they came from. There's no way out."

Poppy wanted to laugh at Gally's remark. "Listen to what I am saying to you," she said slowly. "I don't belong here. You were all put here for a reason, I was not. I was put here by some jack-off who did a piss-poor job of wiping my memory. Me being here could ruin everything!"

Anger was starting to radiate through Poppy. Some of her words didn't even make sense to her, but she knew she was speaking the truth. "I'm leaving, and you can't stop me," she tried in her most threatening voice.

"That's enough!" Alby stepped forward and intruded on Poppy's space. He leaned in to her face, just as angry as she was, and said it again. "That's enough. You're not leaving, none of us are. We've known for a long time that there are people out there somewhere, watching us, supplying us, and giving us new Greenies. And that's all you are. A Greenie. You're not special. If you were sent here, you're stuck here. Just like all of us. And if you're one of us you're going to start acting like one of us. You're going to find a job, do it, and escape the same day we all do or die waiting!"

His words echoed through the poorly lit room. Poppy narrowed her eyes up at Alby's and stepped closer, their chests touching, "I'm leaving," she hissed at him.

With one swift movement, Poppy was on the ground coughing for air. There was a commotion going on around her that she couldn't grasp. A second blow to her stomach caught her off guard and she yelped in pain. She could hear Gally and Newt yelling at Alby, a clashing of bodies, and then finally the slam of a door announcing their exit.

Poppy swore under her breaths as she tried to regain the air in her lungs. She sat on her knees and winced at the pain growing in her side. Poppy spit, and a slick glop of dark blood landed on the floor.

"You got a death wish or something, Greenie?"

Newt's voice caught her off guard. She rolled off her knees and on to her butt, propping herself up against the old bed frame. "Probably." Poppy tried to laugh and find the humor in the situation, but it hurt too much.

Newt grabbed the bucket of water off the table and crouched down in front of her. His dark eyes scanned her face, while she tried her hardest to look anywhere but at him. "The Med-jacks been up to see you yet?" Newt wet the rag in the water and rang it out, then started to reach for the dried blood on her face.

Poppy flinched away before he could touch her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said and tried to slowly reach for her again.

The cold rag against her skin made Poppy want to whimper. Everything hurt, she was tired, hungry, and entirely covered in her own blood. Nothing made sense. She looked up at Newt and saw him watching her intently while gently dabbing her face. _Give me something,_ Poppy pleaded with herself, _give me something else to remember about him. Anything._

Newt cleaned her forehead in silence then started to look for the source of the bleeding. It hurt when he found the gash hidden under her matted hair, but Poppy knew he was only trying to help. Newt always only tried to help.

"Doesn't look like you need stitches." He finally said and threw the dyed red rag into the bucket for the last time. Newt cleared his throat and shuffled over next to her to sit down. "We need to talk," he mumbled.

"I'm not apologizing to Alby," Poppy said, looking straight ahead.

She could almost hear him smile, "No, that shank should apologize to you. He shouldn't have yelled at you, or hit you, I suspect he feels pretty bad about it."

"Is that how he motivates everyone here? Telling them they're stuck here until you find a way out or die trying?"

Newt cleared his throat again, "No. No, Alby is actually a good leader. I think you being here and wanting to leave so badly is what upsets him. See, Greenie, everyone here arrives and wants to leave immediately. As the leader, Alby can't let you leave. He knows what's out there in the Maze. You'll die out there, and he'll feel responsible for it."

Poppy thought about it from Alby's perspective. "That's why everyone is riled up? Because I want to leave so badly?"

"We don't want you going out there and dying, Poppy."

 _They already care about you._ Poppy's stomach tightened as the realization crossed her mind. She turned her head to look at Newt. His kind face and dark eyes were riddled with stress from the daily struggle of trying to keep order. She was not making his job easier.

"Do you remember?" He asked quietly, "do you remember where you came from?"

She yawned, "Yes and no."

"You said we all were sent here for a purpose-?"

"Alby has it right, people are watching you. You were all picked to be here, I can't remember why, but I know that I wasn't supposed to be sent up. I wasn't picked, I was just…a mistake, I think."

Newt weighed her response and tried to form the next best question. "If it was a mistake, then why do you want to get back?"

"Because I have a job to do, Newt. I'll get in trouble if I don't do my job." She wanted to tell him all of the tattered pieces of her memory. Poppy wanted to tell him that she came from the place where the people watched, that she made the things they feared the most. Poppy wanted to reach out and shake him while yelling that she helped make this death trap. She wanted to tell him to listen to Gally and not to trust her. That they should all want her to run into the Maze and never return. But Poppy couldn't tell him, that would mess everything up more. Telling him would make them mad.

Poppy felt defeated. Trapped in a web that she did not want to fly in to. She closed her eyes in exhaustion and let her head rest on the edge of the bed.

"Do you know how to get out, Poppy?" The softness in Newt's voice made her heart relax.

She sighed and responded just as softly, "No, I don't."

The simple response shrouded an enormous lie. However, the effects of the lie had an immediate positive impact. Poppy could physically feel Newt relax, and all of the tension was sucked from the room.

Newt grinned, "Guess you're stuck with us then."

* * *

 **Chapter three! Few things: I know this chapter is somewhat boring (at least I thought it was). Getting the idea of what Poppy does and doesn't remember is super difficult. The idea is Teresa did a crap job at wiping her memory. She can piece together most of what has happened to her, but has lost the big things (like the who's, what's, where's, and why's of most situations). Poppy's biggest thing is that she doesn't want to be in The Glade because, subconsciously, she understands how much her being there could royally fuck up the trial. The next chapter will pick up speed with trying to escape, little bit of romance, little bit deceit, all the good stuff.**

 **Let me know if you like this chapter! Hopefully I didn't lose any interest. Next chapter is up tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The hunger in the pit of Poppy's stomach was what woke her early the following morning. It gurgled in anger, demanding to be fed immediately. Poppy was fatigued, with a nauseating headache, and a strong stiffness gluing together her muscles and bones. She sat up and scratched the gunk from her eyes, then looked around the room.

Someone had unbound her wrists and laid her on the bed. She suspected that that someone was the boy sleeping in the chair on the far end of the room. Gally sat, dead asleep, slumped over in his chair with a primitive looking spear leaning against his thigh. Poppy wanted to laugh, but all she could manage was an amused smile. _That kid does not like you at all._ Replacing the bucket of water and rag on the bedside table was a sandwich, cup of water, and a small pile of folded clothes.

Poppy grabbed the food greedily and ate it with certain level of rage. It was gone all too quickly and only left her half satisfied. Poppy waited as the food settled in her stomach and listened the deep breathing of Gally.

Her bones ached as she pushed herself off the bed. Poppy clenched her eyes in discomfort as she tried to stretch and straighten herself out. She grabbed the pile of fresh clothes, tip-toed to a small closest in the room, and changed in silence behind the half shut door.

Inching out of the closest, Poppy stopped to watch Gally for a moment. _He won't wake if you're quite. Go._ Poppy moved with ease to the exit and cracked it open just enough for her to squeeze through. Her bare feet made no noise on the decrepit wooden floor. An easy escape. Down the stairs and through the first floor of the Homestead, Poppy saw random bodies of boys sleeping comfortably on the floor. It seemed everyone had their place. She creeped out of the house, leaving the front door open, and into the Glade.

The light was just beginning to show over the high walls and everything was still. Boys slept happily in their hammocks or peacefully on pads under poorly made roofs. Animals, content with life, shuffled lightly in their pens. _Peaceful,_ Poppy thought, finally understanding the lure to staying safe inside the Glade.

She started to walk towards the furthest wall where the Maze doors would open and examined everything as she went. There was a large garden, a make-shift barn, small poorly built huts sparsely scattered around, and the occasional chicken clucking merrily. The grass was tall but soft on her feet, making muted crunching noises as she walked.

Poppy stopped and crossed her arms, waiting ten feet from the wall. She heard the rest of the Glade wake up with shuffles and soft talking, but only became nervous when the loud lurch of the stone wall opening sounded in front of her.

The door pried itself open with maximum effort from internal gears. The grinding noise made the hairs on the back of Poppy's neck and arms stand up. But to everyone else in the Glade, it was just the morning alarm clock. The wall parted, gifting Poppy an intimidating site. She stood firm, arms still crossed, and peered in to the Maze. The walls were high, the vines were ancient, and the air felt heavy.

"There ya' are, Greenie!" Poppy went rigid with surprise as a controlling arm suddenly draped over her shoulder. "Got Newt and Gally all worked up," Minho said with an amused smile.

Poppy tried to shrug off his arm. "Gally looked like he stayed up all night, didn't want to wake him," she said.

"That's because he did. It was that shank's first shift of watching you and he fell asleep!" Minho ignored Poppy's attempts to shrug him off, trying to slyly keep her close and in control. "Come on, Greenie. Let's get you back."

Poppy rolled her eyes and let Minho turn her around. "Just wanted to check out the Maze."

"That's my job, no need for you to worry about the Maze." He gave her a broad smile and continued to lead her back.

Poppy felt the stare of multiple eyes on her as boys stopped mid stride to watch them walk. "You're allowed to go into the Maze?" She asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"We all have our jobs, Greenie, mines to run the Maze and find a way out. You'll find your job soon enough."

"What if I want to run the Maze too?" Poppy had a way with words when she wanted answers. She knew you couldn't just bluntly ask obscure questions without raising warning flags. People had to give information without them realizing what question they were actually answering.

Minho laughed, "Don't think that's ever gonna happen. Newt says you're jacked and have some sort of death wish. We don't let just any shank run around in the Maze, Greenie."

"But I'm a fast runner, I could help."

They walked further back into the Glade, Minho's arm still guiding her forward. "You're right, you are a fast runner, Greenie. When you were running yesterday after punching Alby, I thought I wasn't going to catch you in time. Nearly ruined my reputation."

"So if I'm just as fast as you, why can't I be a runner?"

"Look here, Greenie," Minho said as they came up on the Homestead where Newt and Gally were waiting for them, "The only way you're getting in that Maze is if you're banished, and that just ain't gonna happen." _Bingo._

Minho clapped Poppy on the shoulder and a shined one last friendly smile. "These shuckheads will have to entertain you for the day, Greenie," Minho said as he turned and walked away, "I gotta job to do. Try not to wander off while I'm gone!"

Poppy watched him jog away then hesitantly turned and faced the disapproving looks of Gally and Newt. "You think this is some sort of shucking joke?" Gally spit, gripping the spear next to him just a little tighter.

"I don't need supervision. You were sleeping, I went for a walk. I didn't die. Everyone's happy."

Gally turned pink in the face, "If it were up to me, you'd be in the slammer right now."

"Well we can't all get what we want, now can we, Gally?" She laced his name with the slightest bit of venom.

"Alright, alright," Newt finally interjected, "slim it, Greenie. I'll take her to Winston, Gally. Go tell Alby we found her."

Newt stepped forward and gripped Poppy's bicep, pulling her away from Gally and towards the makeshift barn. "You really need to learn how to close your mouth. I'm not going to be there every time you start talking klunk."

"Where are we going?" Poppy said bitterly as she jerked her arm out of Newt's grasp.

"You'll work at the Slaughterhouse today with Winston. He takes care of the animals and provides the meat for the Glade. He said you could feed the animals or something since you're a girl."

"Can I at least get something to eat first?"

Newt laughed and looked down at her, "Sorry, Greenie, you missed breakfast when you walked off. I'll come and collect you for lunch later." The pair stopped at the opening of the barn and Newt called out for Winston. Out walked a boy with a grim look painted on his face. "Winston, Poppy. Greenie, Winston." Newt introduced them.

Poppy nodded, and Winston returned the gesture. "I'll leave you two to it then." Newt leaned in to Winston and whispered something in his ear, then pulled away and gave Poppy a reassuring grin.

Newt left, leaving the two in vicious a staring contest. "So, you like to murder innocent animals?" Poppy asked with dry humor.

Winston's expression molded in to an unimpressed gaze, "Gotta eat, don't we, Greenie? Follow me." He turned and led her into the slaughterhouse where a variety of farm animals whined and snorted in their pens. "You can shovel the klunk to start, then feed them. We'll figure out something for you to do after lunch."

Poppy raised an eyebrow, "What do Newbie's usually do after lunch on their first day?"

"Slice something up. Frypan tries makes something special for a Greenie's first full day in the Glade."

"Who's Frypan?"

"He makes our food." Winston crossed his arms and looked down at her. Everyone was always looking down at her.

She mimicked his stance. "Well, if something is being made in my honor, I should man up and kill it myself."

Poppy was surprised when Winston cracked a smile. "You're not too bad, Greenie. You know that?"

Winston gave her a shovel and a pale, then sent her to work in the pens. She shoveled manure until the Glade was at full light, and the heat made her sweat. Boys walked by occasionally, acting like they needed something from Winston, but just stood and stared at Poppy until Winston came and told them to get lost. Shoveling crap was hard work, and slightly annoying when boys came to check her out, but Poppy never complained.

At high noon Newt snuck up on her while she was feeding a cow. He picked up a piece of hay and lightly tickled her ear with it. Poppy swatted at it like a fly. He did it again, but this time, Poppy felt a presence and swung around with one fist in the air.

"Bloody hell, Greenie!" Newt yelled as he dodged her hand. He gave her a baffled expression, "I was only trying to get a laugh, no need to swing at me."

Poppy huffed, and straightened her shirt, "don't do that."

Newt and Poppy could hear Winston chuckle a few stalls down, making Newt turn red in the face. "Whatever. You ready for lunch, Greenie?"

Poppy dropped the basket of grass she was holding for the cow, and dusted herself off. "Starving."

"Good that, come on." Newt turned and walked her across the Glade to where a line of boys was forming. "How are you getting on?"

Poppy shrugged. "Fine, Winston's been nice. I like the animals."

Newt seemed pleased with the review. "Think you found your job already, Greenie?"

"No, I want to do what Minho does. I want to be a runner."

Newt stopped in his tracks and reached out to stop her too. He looked her dead in the eye and said, "Now listen here, Greenie. Minho told me that you wanted to be a runner, and that's just not going to happen. Can't let you go out in that Maze, Poppy. I won't let you."

There was something that flashed across Newt's eyes when he said the last bit. _Sympathy, maybe? Concern?_ Poppy shook the emotion, and tried to play dumb, "Why not?"

Newt pursed his lips and brought up his hands to grip her shoulders. "Because, Greenie. You're not right in the head, and I wouldn't be able to follow you out there.

 _Fuck me._ Poppy swore internally as his words sunk in. _He wants to fucking protect you._

Newt looked longingly at her while Poppy tried to come up with the best response. The longer she stared though, the harder it became to think straight. His rough hands on her shoulders, and the territorial look in his eye made an emotion stir inside Poppy that she couldn't place. She looked away from him, trying to ignore the tingling sensation, and just nodded.

He dropped his arms, placed one hand on the small of her back, said, "Let's get you some food, Greenie," and led the way.

Lunch was awkward, but tasted so good. Another sandwich, several pieces of fruit, and multiple glasses of water later, Poppy was full and enjoying the break. She didn't want to move from her stop. Newt sat next to her, eating his food and shooing away Gladers that lingered to long in front of them. She had found a moment of bliss. "You said there were rules," Poppy said lazily to him, trying to snap herself out of the daze.

"That's right." Newt confirmed, taking a bite of his sandwich. "We got three rules here, Greenie. Never hurt another Glader, do your part, and never go into the Maze."

Poppy looked to Newt, "so Alby kicking me yesterday was…what exactly?"

Newt wiped crumbs from his face, and shook his head. "Alby put himself in the Slammer last night after he left. That's why you haven't seen him today. He knows he did wrong, but we can't banish the shank. Be lost without him."

She perked up at the information, "so you banish people?"

Newt shrugged, "Only had to do it twice."

"So if you hurt another Glader, you get banished?" Poppy tried to sound disinterested and played with the grass between her fingertips.

Newt stared off in front of him and thought about his answer. Poppy grew nervous, thinking she was too obvious with her line of questioning. But then he said, "we don't banish people for fighting, that's why we have the Slammer. The only two people who we've banished tried to kill other Gladers. There's a difference between a fighter and a murderer."

Poppy made an impartial nod to the information. But inside, she was calculating her next move. "Should I be getting back to Winston?" She asked innocently.

He looked to Poppy with content, appreciating the change in subject. "Good that." Newt stood up, brushed himself off, then offered a hand down to Poppy. She reached up and grabbed his hand. Their skin coming in contact made a shiver run down Poppy's spine.

 _Don't you dare get attached,_ she warned herself.

Newt escorted her back to the Slaughterhouse where Winston waited with a pig on a rope leash. "You ready, Greenie?" He asked, looking obscurely pleased with what they were about to do.

Poppy painted on a smile and walked from Newt to Winston. She turned, gave Newt a comforting wave, and followed Winston into the Slaughterhouse. "I'll come get you for dinner!" Newt yelled after them, standing on his toes at the last minute to catch another glimpse of Poppy.

The back room of the Slaughterhouse was a dark place. Goosebumps rose on Poppy's skin when the smell of iron, blood, and rust came in contact with her nostrils. She tried to breathe through her mouth, but the smell only coated her tongue. There was pools of dried blood on the floor being covered by hay, and miscellaneous knives, cleavers, axes, and saws laying around. _There's your ticket,_ a dishonorable voice cooed in her head.

Winston tied the pig to a post and picked up a long blade, "You have to be quick and hard, or it will suffer. We don't want that."

Poppy flicked her eyes to him, "Why do you use that knife, and not one of these?" She picked up two small daggers off a wooden workbench, "Or that one?" She Poppy pointed to a large axe hanging above Winston's head. He turned to look at it, then turned back and saw Poppy putting a dagger back down onto the bench.

"If you hit it, and miss, the animal suffers. The daggers are too small, makes too big a mess, and the animal suffers." Winston extended out the knife to Poppy again. "Ready, Greenie?

She walked up to him and brushed her hand against his before taking the knife. Poppy walked over to the pig and put the blade under its chin. She looked to Winston. He seemed all too aroused and distracted by the site unfolding in front of him.

Poppy tried to hide her discomfort from the tiny dagger wedged between her hip and pants, "ready."

* * *

 **Holy hell that took me forever to edit (sorry if I missed some things). Thank you to everyone who have left such encouraging messages. They really makes a difference on my motivation to write this. Let me know what you think!** -Alison


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you start reading, can I just say that I learned what the "Traffic Graph" was earlier today and _holy shit_. Seriously. There are people in places like Australia, Hungary, and Malaysia checking out my story. I don't even care if they think its the worst story they've ever read! I'm just completely floored by how popular this site is. You guys are awesome, and I really hope my story is living up to your expectations.**

* * *

Poppy went through the rest of the night with the dagger cutting in to her hip. She had decided that there was no better time to attack a Glader than that exact night during the feast Frypan was preparing. The more people who saw her do it, the quicker she would be banished to the Maze and free of this place. Poppy would pick an unsuspecting Glader, preferably one of the smaller boys, and try to make the least fatal wound possible.

 _The shoulder would be the best place,_ Poppy told herself, _just don't hit any organs and he'll live._

The only problem with this plan was Newt hadn't left her side since he had picked her up for dinner. It was going to be more difficult to grab and stab someone before he stopped her. But she had to do it. It'd been almost two nights now since she arrived in the Glade. Poppy knew that somewhere out in the world a clock was reaching the end of its countdown, and she had to be back before it hit zero.

Frypan's feast was in full swing with a bonfire blazing, everyone drinking, friendly fighting, and laughter echoing all over the Glade. Newt had introduced her to each Glader, followed her as she got more food, and watched as Minho tried to dance with her. Poppy was beginning to relax, and he enjoyed watching her unfold.

Newt was sat by the fire, observing Poppy and Minho dancing like a bunch of chickens, when Alby came up behind him and punched Newt in the arm. "How'd the new Greenie do today, Newtie?" he asked.

He greeted Alby with a crooked grin. "Winston fancies her. Said she must be just as jacked as he is because she had no problem slicing up a pig." Newt continued to watch Poppy dance in the light of the fire with Minho. "How was the slammer?"

Alby laughed, "Like klunk. Frypan snuck me some food though, so it was more like a day off."

"Only you'd be able to make the slammer into a day off," Newt chuckled then looked back to Poppy.

Alby followed Newt's casted gaze. "What the shuck are you thinking, Slinthead?"

"Nothing," Newt said with an embarrassing smile after peeling his eyes away from Poppy, "I'm just worried. Greenie is so bent on leaving, I'm scared she might actually try something."

"Well, I can tell you one thing," Alby said getting up, "I've never met a more stubborn Newbie in my life."

Newt watched as Alby walked over to the other side of the fire, towards the dancing pair, and tapped Poppy on the shoulder. "Thought they had you locked up?" Newt heard her ask sarcastically.

There was a different tone in her voice. Soft, playful teasing words that Alby couldn't help but relax to. "They let me out on one condition."

"What's that?" Poppy said taking a swig of Glader Juice Winston had given her earlier.

"That I apologize. I don't know what came over me last night, Greenie. I've never hit another Glader. I was stressed, we've never had a girl before."

Poppy's cheeks were red and her smile broad, "No worries, Alby. I've been hit before." She flexed her bicep to show how strong she was.

Alby laughed at her, then looked to Minho. "Maybe no more juice for Greenie, ok, Minho?"

Minho shrugged and gave Alby a devilish look, then pulled Poppy back over to him.

The Gladers partied late in to the night. It wasn't until Poppy found herself leaning against Newt, with a fuzzy head and warm cheeks, that she realized the banishment plan had been sabotaged by herself and some very potent juice.

 _Tomorrow,_ Poppy kept telling herself, _I'll do it tomorrow. First thing._

Newt had draped an arm around Poppy's waist to keep her steady, feeling content with the world around him. "Ready for bed, Greenie?"

Poppy nodded as she tried to keep her eyes from closing. Newt tightened his grip on her, said goodnight to the few Gladers around them, then started for the Homestead. They walked clumsily through the Glade, further and further away from the party until a very rude interruption came from behind them.

"Hey!" Gally yelled, "Where the shuck do you think you're going?"

Irritated by the intrusion, Newt turned, "She's tired, I'm just putting her to bed, Gally. Shuck off."

Gally's lips pursed, "Your shifts watching her are during the day, mine are at night. You know the orders."

Newt rolled his eyes, "Gally, what does it matter as long as one of us is with her? Look at her!" He said amused as Poppy leaned half asleep against his side, "she's not going anywhere tonight."

"If you have a problem, take it up with Alby." Gally threatened.

He gave Gally a glare but reluctantly submitted. Newt moved Poppy from his side to Gally's and watched as the pair walked away. "Arse." He mumbled, then turned and went back to the party.

Gally steadied Poppy against his side the remaining length of the walk and up the stairs in to the Homestead. She was lighter than he anticipated and much more delicate looking when she wasn't glaring at him. As soon as Gally opened the door to the upstairs room, Poppy moved on her own accord to the bed and fell in to it. Curling up in the middle, Poppy closed her eyes and immediately started to fall asleep. He stood in the door way hesitant on what to do next. There was a blanket hanging off the end of the bed that Gally noticed and went for. He tossed it over her and stayed to watch as she warmed up and unraveled underneath it.

"I'm sorry Gally," Poppy said faintly through her drunken haze.

Her words came as a surprise to him, stunning him where he stood. "You're just doing what you think it right," she continued to mumble, "so am I."

Gally stood by the side of her bed for a moment longer and watched her fall asleep, unsure of how to feel. He didn't hate her, if anything he felt protective over her, like a crazed, stubborn, sister that he didn't want or trust. Gally shook his head in disbelief at what he was thinking. He settled back down into his chair with his spear resting against his thigh, and tried to sort out his thoughts as he fell asleep.

Poppy found herself in a familiar nightmare that night. She was in the desert running from a monster when quick sand pulled her in. The creature was on the edge of the trap, screaming and screeching, extending its long metal legs out to grab her. Poppy sank further down in horror, unable to scream. She tossed and turned but her mouth wouldn't open.

Breathing became impossible in both her dream and reality. Poppy woke in a panic from her nightmare, but quickly realized that reality wasn't far from her dream. Winston stood above her, one hand clamped on her mouth and the other pressing a sharp knife under her chin. She breathed frantically through her nose. Her hands flew up to the one covering her mouth and tried to pry it off.

He leaned in and whispered, "make a sound, Greenie, and I'll slice your throat."

Poppy kept her hands where they were and continued to pry. The blade dug deeper in to her throat. Breathing became a labored task. She kicked her legs. A pathetic attempt to get away.

Winston pressed the blade in further, sending down the first drop of blood. "Stop moving." He whispered again, his humid breath hitting Poppy in the face.

She tensed, heart pounding, and stared at him through the dark. Winston's dark and brooding eyes shined back at her. "Did you like killing that pig?" He asked menacingly. The knife relaxed against her neck. "Say yes," he threatened, pushing the knife back again.

Poppy nodded urgently, afraid of what would happen if she said no.

"Bet you like being covered in blood to, huh, Greenie?"

She winced at the knife cut deeper into her skin, she gave a panicked nod again.

He continued to stare possessively at her. The knife retracted from her skin, moved down her chest and stopped on her stomach. Winston flattened out his hand just below her belly button. Poppy went rigid with fear as tears started to run down her face. She felt his sweaty hand slowly inch its way closer to the hem of her pants. His fingers breaching the thin cloth.

 _Do something!_ Poppy screamed at herself.

Without needing a second command, Poppy reached for the nearest defense; her stolen dagger. Grabbing it, Poppy swung it through the air wildly, hitting Winston hard enough to make him let go of her. She gulped for air, and desperately tried to gather herself.

Winston stumbled back, giving her enough time to jump up from the bed and prepare for another attack. "You bitch!" Winston yelled as fresh blood gushed from his arm. He lunged at her, but was cut short by Gally knocking him down. Winston fell to the floor.

"It's her!" Winston yelled suddenly, "Get help!" He said again. Commotion could be heard from all over the house as boys started waking up from the fight.

Gally turned to Winston, then to Poppy and saw the dagger in her hand.

"Gally!" Was all Poppy could manage before Winston cut her off.

"She stole my dagger!" Winston regained his footing, "I was here to look for it and then she stabbed me! It was her!"

Poppy was so confused at how quickly Winston had turned the tables, "that's not true!" she stuttered, unaware of tears still falling down her cheeks.

People burst through the door; Alby, Newt, and Minho, with the background faces of boys trying to see in. Newt pushed his way into the room and Alby went to Winston.

"Alby, please." Poppy begged frantically, still holding the dagger. "Please you have to believe me! H-he had a knife to my throat. He was touching me!"

"She's a liar!" Winston spit again.

No one went to comfort Poppy immediately. Alby contemplated what do to, Newt stared at the drops of blood drying under Poppy's jaw, Minho noticed a second blade in Winston's hand, and all of these individual pieces came together for Gally at once.

A very rhythmic string of events started in slow motion in front of Poppy once Gally made up his mind on who to believe. Anger bubbled to the surface of Gally's face. He turned to Winston and punched him hard in the jaw. Winston fell back down from the blow, spraying a mist of blood. Minho moved to Gally and restrained him from throwing another punch. Alby had come to the same conclusion as Gally and reached down to aggressively picked Winston up by the scruff of his neck. He dragged Winston from the room. The boys parted for Alby who wore a hard look of detest and rage. The group followed him out of the Homestead and in to the Glade, excited with what would happen next. Minho let go of Gally and two eagerly chased after the parade of boys to watch what Alby was going to do with Winston.

Poppy was left behind with Newt. Her hands shook violently by her side. The blood had drained from her body and tears still clung to her face. He stood away from her and watched the hand holding the dragger.

"Poppy," he said lightly, bringing his eyes to hers, "I need you to give me that knife." Newt's voice was comforting and reassuring. His right arm reached out for Poppy to place the dagger in. He was steady, showing no fear or panic.

Poppy could see him, she could hear his words, but nothing registered. The phrases, " _killing that pig"_ and " _slice your throat"_ clouded all of her judgement and cognitive skills. "Poppy?" Newt asked again. She remained quiet. Still gripping the dagger firmly.

He stepped forward. She stepped back. Her legs hitting the edge of the bed behind her.

"It's ok, Poppy. Everything's alright." Newt said calmly, taking another step towards her, arm still extended. "I just need the knife." He took another step.

Poppy wanted to back away, to run, but there was nowhere to go. Newt wasn't the enemy. He wasn't the one who had threatened her. She could see how relaxed he was. Winston was gone, Gally was gone, Alby had taken everyone away.

 _Breath._

The touch of Newts hand scared her. She tried to pull away, but it was too late. He already had a firm grasp on the hand gripping the dagger, and expertly pinned the other against her back. "Drop it, Greenie." Newt demanded in her ear.

Poppy let the knife fall to the floor with a heavy thud.

Newt spun her around and seized her shoulders, his distressed eyes scanned her face. "Where'd you get that knife, Poppy?"

She sucked in a ragged breath. The wave of emotions that came with what just happened finally hitting her.

"Answer me," Newt said urgently.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Poppy whimpered, "I'm not supposed to be here."

* * *

 **Two more chapters left!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've re-written this chapter a couple times now, and I can't seem to make it any better. Sorry if it seems clunky. Hopefully you enjoy it all the same!**

* * *

"How is she?" Alby asked coming over to Newt.

He had stationed himself outside the Homestead so he could both observe the events unfolding from last night and keep people away from Poppy. Newt rubbed his eyes from exhaustion, "If she wasn't jacked before she's bloody well jacked now."

Alby nodded in agreement, "Winston is sticking to his story. Everyone is getting ready for the meeting right now. We'll hear what they both have to say." The two boys had grave expressions on their faces, too tired and stressed to think of anything else.

"I haven't been able to get anything out of her," Newt sighed, completely defeated. "Is the knife Winston's?"

Alby nodded, "Minho and Frypan went into the Slaughterhouse to count his blades. There's nowhere else she could have picked it up from."

Newt hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Neither of them said anything, accepting the severity of the situation. The Glade was quiet in front of them. Some boys worked in their trade while others stood near their areas and gossiped in hushed voices about what would happen later today. Keepers were too occupied with deciding who to believe to stay on top of their people. Everyone was distracted.

"Gally is beating himself up," Alby said, taking a seat on the ground. "But he's the one who was there, so I've been trying to calm him down."

Newt sat down next to Alby, "What's the shank say?"

"Say's he woke up when Winston screamed. But that he definitely saw Greenie get out of bed." Alby didn't have to wait for Newt to ask his next question, he knew it was already on his mind. "I think Winston did it." He continued calmly, "Most of the Keepers do. But we all want to know why Greenie stole a knife."

"Maybe the shuckface did something earlier yesterday that scared her. She grabbed it and forgot about it. I don't klunking know." Another pregnant pause fell between them after Newt's speculations. They watched the Glade from their spot, both deep in thought.

Alby let out an airy laugh that turned into a hardier chuckle. "What the klunk are you laughing at?" Newt said with a sour look.

"I forgot that our regular scheduled Greenie should coming tomorrow." Alby laughed, "Poor kid will think we're a bunched of nut jobs."

Newt found the situation laughable too and gave a smile. "What if it's another girl?"

"I'll run to the nearest Griever." Alby shook with amusement at the thought of another girl entering the Glade and preyed he wouldn't live to see that day.

The laughter died out after a moment and the atmosphere shifted back to bleak. Alby spotted Minho waving at them from across the Glade, notifying them that everyone was ready. He cleared his throat, stood up, and brushed himself off. "Do you need help bringing Greenie?"

Newt followed suit, "No, she's still pretty out of it. I'll have her over in a second."

Alby nodded and left for the council meeting, leaving Newt to hike up to Poppy by himself. He turned and marched into the abandoned Homestead where no one had been allowed in since earlier that morning. The home had an odd feel to it that reminded Newt of abandonment. It seemed old and decrepit. Lacking life without the boys being there. He stepped lightly on each stair, lost in thought of what would happen to the newest member of the Glade after the gathering. As he summited the last step, Newt heard the muffled murmurs of a girl's voice. He edged closer, deliberately making no noise, and pressed up against the door to try and make out what Poppy was saying.

 _Calm down._ Poppy sniffed back the phlegm in her nose and wiped away the thousandth tear. _Breathe._ She cleared her throat and tried to take a few deep breaths. Her heart still fluttered in her chest, the sweat on her palms seemed to never go away, and all Poppy wanted in the world was a glass of water.

 _What do you know? List it._

Poppy became upset at the question and another tear rolled down her cheek. She rubbed her hands on her thighs obsessively, sniffing back more snot. "My name is Poppy." She whispered.

 _Your name is Poppy._

"I was sent here by mistake."

 _You were sent here by mistake._

"I need to leave, and I know how to leave."

 _Yes._

"Two rights, a left, then over the cliff."

 _Through the Maze._

"Two rights, a left, then over the cliff." Poppy muttered a second time, "Two rights, a left, then over the cliff." A third time.

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._

A knock from the door startled her. She jumped up at the sound. "Poppy?" Newt's voice called from the other side. "Poppy it's time for the trial, we have to go."

She swayed on her feet, fatigued and emotionally drained. _Just tell them the truth,_ a defeated voice said, _tell them the truth and they'll send you out for sure._ Newt pushed open the door and stuck his head in too look at her. Silence came in her mind when she registered his face. A memory finally clicked to life. _**"Can't we save him?"**_ A voice echoed from her past. _**"It's easy, we've already done it with a few people. Why not him?"**_ The blurry image of a girl sitting in front of screen mouthed the disconnected words. _**"Don't get attached, Poppy. You've been monitoring the control for too long. Focus on your pets."**_ A click sounded right after the drawing voice finished talking and a trio of Griever's popped up on her screen.

"Poppy?"

She jumped again at the site of Newt right in front of her. Waves of recognition and years of information trickled back through the cracks of her brain. A swear word hung at the edge of her tongue, but she accepted that remaining quiet would be the best course of action. "Ready?" Newt asked again. Poppy brushed away another tear and followed behind Newt slowly as he led her out of the Homestead and to the cluster of boys gathering for the trial.

Everyone seemed to already be there. The Keepers were in a half circle with the rest of the Gladers behind them. Winston sat in front of the Keepers, and Alby was facing the crowd. When Poppy walked in all eyes turned to her. There were menacing glances from Winston's fellow slicers, but the rest were torn expressions. Unsure of what to do or think about the girl standing in front of them.

A small nudge from Newt pushed Poppy forward and to the front of the crowd. "Right here Greenie," He whispered, then moved to stand next to Alby. Poppy sat on the hard ground five feet to the side of Winston, and hung her head, lost in thought.

"I, Alby, leader of you shanks, call to start this gathering. Do we have anyone who wants to do otherwise?" There were a few shuffles, but no one responded. "Good. We're here to discuss what happened early this morning in the Homestead between Winston, Keeper of the Slicers, and the newest Greenie." Again, no one spoke or objected to Alby's statements. "Where should we begin?"

It was quiet for a moment before Frypan finally piped up, "Let's hear what Gally has to say first. He was there." A few agreeing grunts and nods came from the audience.

"Fine, Gally?" Alby motioned for him to stand up.

He did so, and cleared his throat, "I was sleeping in the room with Greenie when I heard Winston yell from being cut. I woke up, saw Winston standing away from the bed, and Poppy getting out of it." Gally's expression was strained, like he had revisited the fleeting image a million times since it happened, looking for some sort of defining piece of information. "He called her a name and lunged at her, then I tackled him. They both had knives." Gally scratched the back of his head, "then you shanks showed up." He mumbled and sat back down.

Alby adjusted his weight from foot to foot. "Anyone have questions for Gally?"

"How do we know Winston had a knife at all?" A boy from the back called out.

"I saw it," Minho came to Gally's defense, "Alby took it from him."

Alby nodded, "both Winston and Greenie had knives. That's a fact. Any other questions for Gally?" Alby stressed his name. No one said anything. "Then I think we'd all like to hear Winston's story."

A few encouraging claps came from the crowd behind the Keepers as Winston stood up from the ground and turned to face the crowd. "I was at the party last night, just like the rest of you shanks, then went back to the Slaughterhouse to check up on a sick animal. I was in the slicing room when I noticed one of my knives was gone. No one else had been in there since Poppy and I diced up that pig, so I knew it had to be her." The confidence in his voice made Poppy seethe with frustration. "I went to go find her, found her sleeping in the Homestead with Gally watching her. I started poking around, and then she woke up and cut me!" He showed the crowd his long wound. It was the first time Poppy got a look at it, and was internally impressed with how well she nicked him. "That's when I started screaming for help and this shank," he glared at Gally, "woke up and tackled me instead of her!"

It was mildly comforting when no one seemed to make any outlandish gestures of support once Winston finished his story. "Any questions for Winston?" Alby asked.

"Yeah, I got one." Frypan stood up, "Why didn't you just wake Gally and tell him you think Poppy had a knife? He's been looking for a reason to get her thrown into the Slammer since she's gotten here."

Winston rolled his eyes, "I was going to, but if the knife was just laying out and I could grab it, then there was no point in waking him."

"So you wanted to look for it first before waking Gally, even though he was right there?" Frypan pressed.

"Yes." Winston said hotly.

"Why'd you bring a knife with you if you were just looking?" Zart, the Gardener, asked.

"I knew she might be armed, I wasn't going in there without a defense."

Zart sat with his arms crossed, not believing a word coming out of Winston's mouth. "So she cut you first?"

"Obviously!" Winston showed the cut on his arm again.

"Then how'd she get cut under her chin?" The Gardner continued.

Winston went rigid, "I don't know. Maybe she did it to herself."

Tensions were running high through the group, and the line of questioning fell back. "What do you think, Gally?" Alby turned back to him.

"I don't know," Gally muttered, just as tired as Poppy. "I think he was doing something else, and Poppy was defending herself."

"I think so too," Minho said, giving support.

"Same." Frypan agreed.

There was a chorus of support for Gally's opinion, showing that everyone was in favor of what he thought happened. Winston's face fell into an enraged sneer. "That's not what happened!" he yelled at everyone.

"Sit down and slim it, Winston." Alby glared at him. He battled with the authority figure for a moment before huffing, and taking a seat again. "I agree with Gally. Poppy was defending herself. Now we need to decide how to punish him."

Another uncomfortable silence came over the crowd, "We can't banish him, he's a Keeper!" A young boy said. There were a few nods of agreement. "And it's not like she died! She cut him back," said another.

Gally spoke again, "I say four weeks in the slammer with only one meal a day. He does something like this when he gets out, we banish him."

Winston was about to object when Alby raised his hand and silenced him, "I think three weeks with one meal a day, would be better. And we will discuss if he gets to keep his status as Keeper once he's out of the Slammer."

Even Newt agreed with this punishment and shook his head firmly. "I agree," he said.

"Me too," said Minho.

"Me too," Zart and Frypan chimed.

Gally gave a nod, and watched as the remaining Keepers agreed. Winston threw his head back in disbelief and pounded his fist into the dirt beside him, but didn't say a word.

"On to the next topic," the room shifted back to its original somber state, "We are going to listen to the Greenie and why she stole a knife." Alby motioned for Poppy to stand.

Her stomach dropped ten feet as she stood. Boys, new and old, leaned in so they could better hear. Poppy's story was the only one they hadn't heard yet. The only remaining question that all the Gladers had- why did she have the knife?

"Once Poppy is done explaining why she stole Winston's knife, we will be free to ask her questions. Until then, everyone slim it." Alby didn't have to say it twice, everyone was ready to listen.

 _Tell the truth. They'll throw you out immediately._

Poppy wet her lips and swallowed, "I'm not supposed to be here. I'm from the place that watches you. My job was to monitor you all and control the Grievers. I made the Grievers, actually, I think. I was sent up by mistake so, when Alby wouldn't let me leave, I took matters into my own hands. Minho and Newt told me Gladers could be banished by attacking someone, so that's what I planned to do." A few boys leaned back in their seats, or looked to the person next to them, shocked at what they were hearing. "I stole a knife from Winston, that's true. My intent with it was to stab one of you in the shoulder and be banished so I could go home. I had planned on doing it last night at Frypan's dinner, so everyone could see. Unfortunately," Poppy cleared her throat, "I got distracted, and settled on doing it some time to day. But then Winston showed up last night, and I used it to get him off of me instead."

The boys fell into deep thought. Her story seemed comical, paranoid, to farfetched. A long moment came before Poppy was addressed.

"You're jacked." Gally almost laughed in disbelief. "I've said it from the beginning, and I'll say it again." He stood, demanding authority. "She needs to be locked up. To be watched."

Murmurs of agreement swished through the Gladers. "No!" Poppy screamed at him, "I'm not crazy!" She spun around frantically to face Alby, "I'm not crazy! I just need to go home. Banish me!" Poppy demanded.

Alby raised his hand for silence, which fell in an instant. Multiple boys had risen from their spots and looked eagerly on as their leader reigned them in. "Minho, what do you think?"

Minho had stood and looked to her with a sympathy, "She'll die in the Maze. She needs help, not death. I agree with Gally, again."

 _No_ Poppy's heart dropped.

"Frypan?" Alby said next.

"She's jacked, no doubt about that, maybe scared. But I'm not watching her."

"Zart?"

He stood and crossed his arms, "She's mad if she thinks she made the Grievers. I agree with Gally too."

"Winston, you don't have a say in this. Newt?" Alby looked to his side where Newt stood still.

He tore his eyes away from Poppy and the desperate look she was giving, "I'll watch her."

 _No, no, no, no._ The girl who had been fighting inside Poppy's mind, encouraging her every step of the way to fight, to make things right, was defeated. She fell to her knees. _I'm not crazy._

Alby started again, "We're trying to help you, Greenie. No one want's you dead. From here on out, Poppy, you'll be with Newt. If we find you with another weapon, you'll be put in the slammer. Keepers, you have to do regular checks on your stuff from now on. Greenie isn't allowed in the Slaughterhouse, kitchen, Map room, or anywhere else with tools. She's allowed to be with Newt out in the Gardens during the day while he's working."

Poppy curled down towards her knees, squeezed her head between her hands, and screamed.

 _I'm not crazy. I'm not supposed to be here. I know the way out._

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff. Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._

* * *

 **One more chapter left! What do you think will happen? Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Last one will be up tomorrow. -** Alison


	7. Chapter 7

Newt and Alby had to pick Poppy up and move her to the Homestead after the trial. A blank expression had taken over her face. She stared down or out but never at anyone. It was like she had shut down physically, mentally, emotionally. There were no lights on anymore in her head. The spunk and stubbornness she had sported since the very instant she arrived had vanished in the blink of an eye.

They laid her down on the bed and waited for her to snap out of it, but it never happened. "She's just shocked. Too much for her to handle." Alby kept saying. Newt hoped he was right, and fell asleep on pile of blankets next to the bed thinking of a more normal tomorrow.

When he woke the next day, Poppy was sitting up and staring out the window at the nearest wall. He was pleased to see that she had moved on her own. "Let's get to breakfast, Greenie. Working isn't easy on an empty stomach." He said, stretching off the sleep.

Newt stepped over to the door and watched as Poppy rose up walked towards him. He wanted to reach out and touch her as she passed, to tell her everything was going to be ok and that it would all go back to normal, but now wasn't the time. Maybe he would tell her tonight, if she snapped out of her daze. The pair walked to breakfast and got their food. Minho called them over and Newt accepted the invitation. Poppy followed blindly.

She picked at her food but hardly ate it. Her ribs were still sore from being kicked by different people. The gash on her head itched from the scabs that were forming. Every time she moved her head, the cut Winston left her would re-open. And whenever she stood too fast her vision would become static. Poppy could feel herself fading into nothing without the rebellious voice inside her head egging her on. While listening to the conversations around her, she thought of how bizarre it was that now she was the one being watched instead of her being the watcher.

Newt tapped her on the shoulder and they started walking towards the Gardens where he worked. He showed her which weeds to pull and how to pick bugs off of plants. Poppy did it mindlessly. Squishing bugs between her fingers and ripping frail intrusive plants from their home left her numb.

The Glade moved around with no notice from her. She heard Newt trying to talk to her occasionally, but Poppy never tuned in. She just ripped and squished, ripped and squished, ripped and squished until lunch time. She ate more at this meal. It was hot in the Garden's and food made her feel just the slightest bit more optimistic. Poppy sat near Newt, Gally and Zart as they passively talked about things happening around the Glade.

"Minho and the Runners would be back early to meet the new Greenie," said Newt.

"We put Winston in the Slammer," Zart mumbled.

"A Griever was sighted during the day and the Gladers were fighting over who would be the next Keeper of the Slicers," Gally huffed, "if there's even going to be a new one."

Newt nudged Poppy back to reality when lunch was over and walked her back to the Gardens. She continued to do the same thing. Rip and squish, rip and squish, rip and squish.

"I believe you, you know." Newt muttered next to her as he tugged up carrots.

The words rang through her like the doorbell to an empty house. Poppy turned to him and waited to see if he said anything else. "Well," he back tracked, "I believe most of what you're saying. I still think you're bloody mad." Newt beat the dirt off of a carrot, not noticing that she had started to listen.

She gave him a long hard look, "what don't you believe?"

Newt met her gaze and shined a smile. "There you are, Greenie! Been looking for you," he teased.

"What don't you believe?" She asked again.

Newt reached down and pulled another carrot. "I think you're mad for thinking you made the Grievers. All of us do. You make yourself out like some kind of bad guy, I don't believe you are. A little jacked, sure, but not bad."

Poppy turned back to the dirt and started pulling more weeds. "What about the part where I think I watched you before coming here?"

Newt stopped pulling carrots and thought about the question. "I think that you think someone did a klunk job of messing with your memory, Greenie, when actually, they did a great job. Too good a job."

She let his words sink in. "You think I'm paranoid."

He shrugged, "We're all a little paranoid, Poppy. It's not a big deal."

Poppy sat in silence for a moment and thought about what to say next. There were so many options. Memories that had leaked through since she arrived. She could list things that Newt did in the Glade before she got here or even show him the way out of the Maze. But he wouldn't believe her now. He would probably laugh and nod his head, then continue pulling carrots. Her time had passed for giving out that information without looking more insane. Poppy had played the wrong strategy, cared too much about her previous life, and obsessed too much about what she believed was right.

She sat staring out into the Glade for an eternity thinking about what was right. Not just right for her, or right for the people she worked for, but what was right as a human.

"I'm going to come back for you, Newt." The words tumbled out of her mouth with such sincerity that it took both of them by surprise. Their eyes locked in to each other's. "I'm going to save you." Poppy didn't care if she sounded crazy, or if he didn't believe her, she believed it. She knew what was real.

Newt gave her a curious grin and laughed lightly, "whatever you say, Greenie."

He turned back to his job and continued on with pruning, pulling, and homing a variety of plants. Poppy watched Newt for a moment and remembered how her heart stuttered the first time she saw him in person. It was almost like meeting someone you've always admired. The feeling you get when they finally notice you exist too. All those years of watching him from the other side of a screen, _**the control group,**_ and he didn't even know. Even Poppy couldn't remember all of the moments, but she knew they were there, floating around somewhere.

Poppy turned back to her bugs and weeds, contemplating not on the _how_ but the _when_.

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._ The voice whispered in her head, waking from its absence.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the whispers. It had told her to make all the wrong choices and assumed all of the wrong outcomes. Poppy wouldn't listen to it anymore.

The pair went back to working in silence, unfazed by the mundane events surrounding them. She had only been there for four days, but Poppy knew the Glade was starting to right itself again after her disruptive appearance. Boys worked, Keepers ran their areas, Alby walked to and from each location to check on things, the animals shuffled in their stalls, and the smell of Frypan starting dinner hung in the air.

Poppy heard the small stampede of shoes slapping against concrete after a few hours of working. The runners had returned. Minho came from the Maze with a few of his people, and the rest emerged from the other exits shortly after. She watched as they ran into a cellar and shut the door behind them, then returned back to her weeds.

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff._ Poppy closed her eyes this time and took a breath, shutting the voice up a second time, then focused back on squishing beetles.

A blaring alarm sounded from all sides of the Glade. It cut through any peaceful practice of work or thoughts that the Gladers were having as it screamed in their ears. Poppy went rigid. The alarm was the screech from her nightmare. The same tone and pitch as the mutated monster that chased her through the desert. She looked around from where she was crouched in the garden, waiting for one to pop out and start the chase.

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff_. A shiver ran down her spine, one of panic and anticipation.

Newt stood and brushed himself off, "Right on time." He said with a sigh of relief, "looks like you're not the Greenie anymore, Poppy. Come on, let's go see who the new one is."

She looked up at Newt and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Minho and the rest of his runners emerge from the cellar. Poppy stood as she watched them jog over to the box that she had arrived in earlier that week.

 _"You're right, you are a fast runner, Greenie."_ Minho's voice sang in her head, _"I thought I wasn't going to catch you in time."_

All at once every light in her head was turned back on. Her heart pumped at full power. Every ounce of pain vanished and was replaced with pure adrenaline.

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff_.

Poppy's head snapped to Newt. He had a look of peace on his face, unsuspecting peace. A naïve look, too distracted by the appearance of a new person. "Newt?" She asked, stepping to him.

He threw a cheeky smiled, noticing the shine that had returned to her eyes, "yeah, Greenie?"

Poppy stood up on her toes to reach him, both hands cupped the sides of his face, and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. All of the nerve endings in her body buzzed with pleasure. She pulled away, still holding on to him, and saw the boy she had become so attached to over the years. The one she was going to save.

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff_.

His eyes slowly opened to look at her, a light shade of pink dotted his cheeks, and a goofy grin started to appear. "I-," He started to say.

Poppy cut him off, "I'm really sorry, Newt."

Before his face could fully fall into confusion, Poppy dropped back down to soles of her feet, planted herself firmly, and punched the face she just kissed.

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff_.

He stumbled back and tripped. Poppy didn't have time to watch him fall, she needed a head start on Minho before he got wind of her running for it. She ran, full speed, to the closest wall.

"Poppy!" She heard Newt call her name from behind. But she pressed on.

 _Two rights, a left, then over the cliff_.

The tall grass smacked against her shins, her arms swung vigorously by her side trying to match the speed of her legs, and yells of realization from the boys started to grow louder. But it was too late, she was at the entrance of the Maze and ran through it without hesitation.

"Two rights," Poppy huffed under her breath as she took the first turn and ran down the hard floor to the next one. Her feet slipped on the surface and she tripped as she rounded the second turn. As she hastily picked herself up, Poppy saw Minho coming around the first corner.

"Poppy-!" was all she had time to hear from him as she sprinted down the next corridor.

"A left." She whispered to herself, hanging on to a sharp corner this time and swinging herself threw the turn.

There was a long, narrow, straight hall in front of her framed with ivy and patches of low hanging mist. As she ran, a screech echoed from somewhere in the Maze. A scream of recognition, one that made her chest swell with pride. _They know you're coming._ The voice almost giggled. _They've been waiting for you._ A manic smile cut across Poppy's face as the 'clicks' and 'whrring' of a second nearing Griever could be heard on the other side of a Maze wall.

The hall was coming to an end and nothing stood in front of her.

"Stop!" Minho called out, closer than before.

Her feet left the ground, "then over the cliff."

* * *

 **To Everyone who has followed me through this, or just binge-read it, THANK YOU! My story is by no means the most popular fanfiction in the Maze Runner Trilogy, but you guys made me feel like it was. Writing this has been so. much. fun. I cannot express to you what it feels like to finally put your writing out there and not have people immediately crap all over it. This entire process was a huge learning curve for me, so I appreciate that everyone was so supportive** **(even if I made mistakes)** **and helpful with constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. -** Lots of love, Alison


	8. Authors note

Hello!

I have been asked to _actually_ finish this story. Apparently the ending I had given wasn't an ending and "more of an intense Cliff hanger disguised as an ending" (-anonymous). The second story has started, and can be found on my profile. It's called "Monsters in the Desert." It will be the last part and _actual_ ending to this story.

Thanks for following!

-Alison


End file.
